


The First Dance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I can’t believe this is actually happening."





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: dancing.

Maia felt like she was floating on air as Isabelle’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as they began to sway to the music. It had been almost an hour since they read their vows and now, they were sharing their first dance together. She smiled at her wife, feeling her heart flutter when Isabelle smiled back.

Isabelle rested her head on Maia’s shoulder and Maia held her tighter. “I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Isabelle confessed. “I’ve always dreamed of getting married, but... “ She trailed off, sighing softly.

“I know the feeling,” Maia said. “I was ready to completely give up on love, then you happened.”

Isabelle lifted her head back up and gave Maia a kiss, smiling as Maia returned it. “I’m glad you didn’t give up, Maia.”

“Me too.”


End file.
